AllAmerican Girl
by nickandcory
Summary: Shane/Miley, Joe/Miley. Same things. It's legal, no last names mentioned. So no reporting. Please R&R. Based of Carrie Underwoods song, All American Girl. Ohmyjonastheyarehot...I changed my name by the way...sorry for confusion


Have you guy's missed me? I know I missed you guys and your amazing-ness. Sorry I haven't been writing, it's just that there has been so much going on, and moving and crap. Oh man…just so much time. But anyway I have been doing some writing so I am going to try coming and writing some Hannah Montana stuff every now and then. Hopefully it won't seem forced or weird. Anyway here's a song one shot.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no characters**

**This fic is legal, no last names are mentioned. They are simply characters **

**Since the day they got married  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy**

Billy Ray and his wife Heather (1) were expecting their first child. They had recently just celebrated their first year anniversary of being married and now a baby. The two of them were in full bliss.

Billy Ray, of course wanted a little baby boy. He had always loved it when his father had showed him how to play the guitar, or soccer. Anything at all.**  
**

**Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy  
**"What do you want the baby to be Billy Ray?" Heather asked as the couple laid on their bed

Billy Ray running his fingers through his wife's hair, and smiling up at the ceiling

"Anything would be perfect" Billy Ray really wanted a boy, though he wouldn't tell his wife that. It didn't matter to him really, but the picture was already in his head.

**  
He could already see him holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state**

Billy Ray knew that his son was going to be a huge star. He didn't care how but he was.

**  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed**

Soon as soon as that nurse brought over the pink blanket to Heather and Billy Ray, he couldn't help but be surprised. All those plans and visions in his head were gone. Exchanged with even more love. ****

And now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All-American girl  


"Come on Miles" Billy Ray cooed at his eight month little girl

"Da-da" Miley giggled as she got up on her feet and giggled again as she took a step.

"Oh, my gosh Miley you did it" Heather said wide eyed

"Everyone watch out my little girl took her first step" Bill Ray said collecting Miley in his arms.

**  
Sixteen short years later  
She was falling for the senior football star**

"Lilly, look at him" Miley said smiling as she watched Joe talking to some of his friends

Joe looked over to where the two girls were standing and smiled at Miley. He shook his head and looked at his friends

"Ugh, he probably thinks I am some stalker who can't stop looking at him" Miley sighed as she closed her locker and put her arm through her best friend

"I don't know…he smiled at you" Lilly said poking Miley on the side

"I know" She squealed and looked back and saw Joe looking at her, causing her to turn forward again "Maybe"

**  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes**

"Come on Joe" Joe told himself as he put the football on his hand and threw it to his playmate, David

David had caught it, but Joe couldn't say the same thing about him. Just after David threw the ball, he got distracted.

**  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her**

Miley sat on the bleachers outside, watching Lilly cheerlead waiting for her to get finished.

"Hey"

She heard a familiar voice say. She looked over and saw Joe sitting next to her.

"Hi" She said, feeling a blush creep up to her face

"So what are you doing up here all by yourself?" He asked

"Well I could ask you the same thing…" Miley looked over at him

"Well I'm with you, so technically I'm not by myself" He said giving her a smile

Miley pointed to Lilly

"I'm waiting for my friend Lilly to get done with cheerleading"

"Do you mind some company?" He asked

"Don't you have practice? A star player shouldn't miss any practices you know" Miley said pointing to the team who was warming

"Well I thought we could talk, but unless you want to get rid of me…" He drifted off as he went to get off

"No that's cool, we can sit and talk" Miley grabbed his wrist bringing him down, smiling

He smiled back and leaned on the bleachers

"Favorite color…" Joe asked the first question****

The coach said, 'Hey son, what's your problem?  
Tell me have you lost your mind'

Joe sat in his couch's office, head in hands. He felt like he had lost his way, all the things that he thought he wanted disappeared. It was all due to one girl.

"Want to explain to me what's going on with you Joseph?" His couch asked

Joe looked up defeated

"I don't want to do football anymore. I've moved on, to better things. I have come to realize that football's not my passion anymore"

"Hey son, what's you problem? Tell me have you lost your mind?"

"No" Joe shook his head "I just see a big change in my future"

The couch shook his head and pointed towards the door.

"Whatever you choose" He said disappointed at Joe

**  
Daddy said 'You'll lose your free ride to college,  
Boy, you better tell her goodbye'**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Joe yelled frustrated at the fact that nobody understood how Miley only made is future look brighter, football no longer made him feel whole anymore.

"You'll lose your free ride to college, boy, you better tell her goodbye"

"I can't do that" Joe said upset "You can't make me do that. I love her"**  
**

He couldn't believe that he just blurted that out. Sure he knew he loved her, but he hadn't said it out loud. **  
**

**But now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
**

"You know it's been three years and five months since our first date" Miley said looking up from her current position, in the crook of his arm that was wrapped around her

"It's been that long?" He asked quietly, running his hand through her hair "It seems just like yesterday I feel in love with you"

"Three and a half years and loving every minute of it" She said turning her body so that she was cuddled against him

"I love you" He said looking into her eyes

"I love you" She replied back and leaned up to give him a chaste kiss, before wrapping her hands around his waste snuggling more into him.

**And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All-American girl**

**  
And when they got married and decided to have one of their own**

"So are you sure?" Twenty-four year old Lilly asked as her and Miley sat in Miley's living room

"Yeah" Miley said nodding

"Was it unplanned?"

Miley shook her head "No we talked about it, and were trying. It's just been so long since we've talked about it. What if he doesn't want one anymore?"

"There's only one way to find out" Lilly said getting up "Come on, let's make him think"

After an hour and a half of planning and shopping, Miley and Lilly had already planned everything

"I hear his car coming in the driveway. Good luck" Lilly said hugging her best friend and kissing her cheek "Call me and tell me how it goes"

Miley nodded and watched as Lilly went through the back door.

"Hey Miley, I'm home" Joe called as he came through the door

"Hey Joey" Miley said

"Mmm…it smells good in here" Joe said coming through the kitchen and smiling at the sight of dinner on the table and Miley in a summer dress

"Dinner's ready" She said positioning her hands at the plates

"Thanks honey" He said giving her a kiss and pulling out the chair for her to sit down

"Thanks" She said giggling

Joe sat down "Alright now what do we have here?" Joe asked looking at the plate "Mmm….some baby carrots, some little small chicken…small broccoli, looks good honey thanks"

Miley couldn't believe that he hadn't figured it out yet. Good thing they set other things up.

Miley decided into dinner that she'd bring up clues.

"So I'm still not feeling so well, I think I might go to the doctors"

"Do you want me to go with you?" Joe asked

"Yeah, if you don't mind" Miley said smiling

"No not at all"

"I'm sure it will be a _positive _doctor's appointment" Miley hinted, but Joe only gave her a weird expression

"Uh huh" He said

After dinner was finished up, Joe went to the bathroom to get ready for bed since he had gotten in late that night. He went into the medicine cabinet to get his shaving cream and saw some baby lotion.

"What's that doing in there?" He asked then shrugged it off. He got finished with stuff that he needed to get done and went to get his pajama's on. He went into the closet saw some blue and pink blankets that he'd never seen before. He ignored it and put on some pajama pants and a shirt.

He saw that Miley was already in bed, in pajamas. He climbed in next to her and looked over her shoulder at the magazine she was reading.

"What you got there?"

"Oh you know a name book" Miley said still reading the book.

"Why do you need a name book?" Joe asked shaking his head and going to grab his glasses so he could watch T.V. When he picked up his glasses he saw something hanging off of them.

"What the heck is this?" Joe asked taking the object off, he noticed that it was a pacifier. He looked over at Miley, who was looking over at him with a smile.

"Am I glowing?" She asked playfully, hoping that he would finally figure

"Oh, my gosh your pregnant" He said wide eyed

Miley shook her head

"You're having a baby?"

"No Joe, we're having a baby" She said

Joe was speechless, his eyes going from Miley's anxious eyes to her stomach. He snapped back into reality and put a hand on her stomach

"This is so awesome" He finally said pulling him to her

"Took you long enough to figure it out" She said as they both laughed. **  
**

**She said, 'Be honest, tell me what you want'  
And he said, 'Honey you are enough'  
**

The two of them were walking back from dinner, to go to their car.

"Be honest, tell me what you want" Miley said looking up from her expanding stomach to look at her husband of two years

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Do you want a boy or girl" She asked

"Honey you are enough" Joe said smiling down at her, and putting a hand on his wife's stomach their child.

"Always the charmer" She said snuggling in his side

**  
A sweet, little, beautiful, one just like you  
Oh, a beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All-American girl  
**

"I wonder what it's going to be" Billy Ray said in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for his son-in-law to come out with news of the baby and his baby girl.

"Whatever the baby is, will be loved" Heather said rubbing her husband's leg

Billy Ray's flashbacks of when his wife was pregnant with Miley. How he wanted a boy so bad, though now he was only thankful to have such a wonder little girl that was wrapped not only around his finger but Joe's now.

"Are we late?" Nick and Lilly came running in with Kevin, Frankie and the rest of the gang

"No, they're still in there" Billy Ray said as they all went and sat down

"How long has been?" Nick asked

"Going on six hours" Heather said

A few more hours, the door clicked open and all eyes went over and meet a smiling Joe carrying his baby in a pink blanket.

"It's a girl" He said teary eyed as he showed her around "Julianne Marie"

**  
Now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All-American girl**

"You better get back here little missy" Joe said chasing his two year around the house, with her little butt hanging out.

Julie giggled as her dad chased her around, she screamed as Joe got closer to her. Julie clung to Miley and hide behind her leg.

"Daddy's going to get you" Joe teased as he went to grab her

Miley grabbed Julie instead and ran through the house trying to get away from Joe.

"Mommy!" Julie laughed as she was being carried around

"Oh you both are going to get it" Joe said running faster

Miley screamed as they ran up the stairs, the three of them falling in the middle of the hallway.

"Daddy get us!" Julie screamed as she tried to get up and run, but Joe grabbed her from behind and brought her closer to him, and grabbed Miley.

He started to tickle the both of them. The only sound being heard was laughter of an…

****

All-American girl

_**Please leave a review. Make's me know that you are still there with me! Thanks. I love you guys. **_


End file.
